Melted
by Bloodbender of the Full Moon
Summary: When Hans is "cursed" with the power of Fire, he is set out for revenge, but when he takes the Snow Queen hostage will he be able to go threw with it? I don't own Frozen, Helsa.


**Hello Everyone, I will be writing a new fan fiction today. First, let me start off with on how much I love the movie Frozen, and how it just spoke to me, especially the song Let It Go. Elsa is my all time favorite Disney character now because I feel like I can connect with her along with Anna. I also adore the ship Helsa for that I can see that there being turmoil in Prince Hans from his unspoken past in the movie. So, I wanted to give it a shot, since I usually write Avatar Fan fictions. I will try to update every now and again, but I will be working on my other Fanfiction too and not to mention all the school work I have, but I have spring this week and then two weeks later it will be summer! **

**Bloodbender of the Full Moon**

_A young boy sat in his room sniffling away after over hearing three out of his twelve older brothers pretend he did not exist once again. All of his siblings shut him out, and treated as if young Hans was not a part of the family. What was worst, his father had no love, or compassion towards the little boy. Han's mother died only a year ago, for she was the only person who ever truly loved him. Not many of the servants knew why the royal family shut out the prince, even a couple of the brothers didn't know why their mother and father had not said, or shown a kind word to him. This gave them the every right to do what they pleased to the young boy. The youngest son had something to conceal deep within, but was never allowed to show anyone. _

_The boy looked at the white gloves that always concealed his hands before slowly finger, by finger he pulled it off to stare at his naked hand. Fire danced and swirled around his fingertips. The young baby face prince watched the fire bloom in the bright colors of fire. _

A loud thump was heard outside of Prince Hans's room, or more like cell. The prince was placed under house arrest in his room for almost causing an act of war against the kingdom Anerdella. He was living alone in a small manor, far away from the place that was once called home, in the high mountains of his kingdom. The Prince was to live the remainders of his days in this manor with no one to call a friend. The only people that kept him company were a small staff of servants and troop of guards that kept watch on him day, and night. Not one person had said a word to him since he was force to live here.

The door opens with an older maid walking in with a tray of eggs and bacon setting it on the side table. The young man threw the covers off of himself and rubbing his face roughly, as the maid left without even saying a pleasant good morning. Han's ate his breakfast in silence going over the dream he had the night before.

What was going on with him? He never experience that before in his life, maybe he was still getting over the whole incident with Queen Elsa and her magical ice powers. Maybe it was just the fact that Han's was in the clouds of the books about lore in the small library that was in the manor. He didn't know…but for one thing for certain, the Prince would give anything to have that sort of power that the queen posse. No one would ever be able to run him over again like the way his whole entire family had while he was growing up. That's why he wanted to rule a kingdom all to himself with a lovely and beautiful queen on his side. What Han's wanted most in the world was love, and power. When he had met Anna, Han's didn't feel a spark of connection with the princess. The only thing that they had in common was being alone their whole lives, she was too naïve for the red haired prince.

Though, looking back, he wished he had met the young queen of Anerdella, Elsa. Far away, she may seem like a stick in the mud, but up close, the queen was shy, and was quiet beautiful with her long icy color hair, and her bright stunning eyes. That ice gown that compliments her eyes made her look like the true Queen of the Ice and Snow, yet the fear in her eyes took away from the beauty. Hans could look back at the time when he entered the snow queen's castle and found her fighting off two armed men, almost killing them in process. Hans did not know why he stepped into stop the queen, or stop that arrow from killing her. That would have been one easy way.

Hans left the empty plate on the table, and got dress in simple clothing, but still fitting for a prince before leaving his room to go spend his day in the library; leaving behind in his room brunt marks on the bed.


End file.
